Hunted
by Alexis1995
Summary: The Hunters association thought she was dead, only select few even knew she existed to begin with. Years later after being sent to Cross Academy, the past starts to unravel itself. With an old enemy coming back to hunt her, a certain noble vampire has taken an interest to her, for better or for worse?
1. Prologue

The Hunters association thought she was dead, only select few even knew she existed to begin with. Years later after being sent to Cross Academy, the past starts to unravel itself. With an old enemy coming back to hunt her, a certain noble vampire has taken an interest to her, for better or for worse?

Hunted

"Yuki, what's going on?" Yori stared at her best friend with worried eyes. Yori noticed something different about her friend.

"You're not hurt are you?"

Hurt? Why would she be hurt? Yori shook her head, and tried again to get answers

"Yuki answer me. What's going on?" Yuki didn't say anything but bowed her head down.

"Yuki?"

Before Yori could question more, Kaname appeared behind Yuki, "Aido why don't you take Ms. Wakaba somewhere safe."

"Yes Lord Kaname," Yori whipped around at the voice behind her. _Where did he come _from?

"Ms. Wakaba, everything will be explained in due time, but for now please go with Aido. I promised your father I would keep you safe."

_My father? Is that the reason I was sent to school here, so I would be protected by vampires?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mama!" the little girl cried from her bedroom. No answer, not a sound was made other than footsteps coming from below her room. The young girl pulled the blanket up to her head, trying to hide behind the thin material. She waited; the heavy footsteps began to fade away one by one. The door to her room suddenly her door burst open.

"Mama!" her mother darted to her, yanking her from her bed. She carried the young girl down the hall of the mansion to the master suite. On the far side of the room stood a mirror with towering height that took up the entire wall. The mother reached behind the mirror, and the young girl heard a soft click. The mirror slid to the side of the wall revealing a large steel door.

Before they could get through the door though, the master suite was intruded by two men dressed in all black. The child turned to look, behind her were two vampire hunters each holding silver pistols.

"Hand that thing over, and we will leave peacefully" one of the men commanded. Her mother hesitated a moment before putting the girl down behind her.

"Can I at least say good bye to her?" the woman pleaded. The other male nodded. The woman then turned around and faced the little girl; hugging her she put her mouth to her daughter's ear.

"Don't come out until daddy or Lord Aido comes to get you" the woman pulled back to expose her tear stained face, "No matter what always know that I love you, and that you are meant to great things." The woman pulled away and stood toward the men.

"We have orders by the hunter's association to seize the child, and take you into custody."

"You will never have her!" the woman then pushed her daughter into the secret room that was behind the mirror. But before the door sealed, the little girl saw the men lunge at her mother. There was nothing she could do, but watch as the men tied her down and brought a blade to her neck…..

* * *

Yori woke with a start, breathing violently, and sweat pouring off of her. _Get a grip! It's been ten years; the hunters think I'm dead. They don't even know my name so they can't come looking for me._

Yori missed her mother deeply, but she would rather think of the happy times they had together rather than that dreadful night. She looked over to find her dorm mate, sleeping peacefully. It was only 4:30 and they would need to get up soon anyway. The night class would be leaving to go back to the moon dorms, and even though Yori wasn't a guardian like Yuki she still went and watched from afar.

Yori knew the night class were vampires, but didn't tell her best friend, Yuki, that she knew. Things would get to complicated and Yori didn't want the night class to find out who really was. Yori didn't like or want to be the center of attention, from the day or the night class. So she chose to stay in the shadows, observing and learning as much as she could.

Her dorm mate's voice startled her out of her thoughts, "Yori are you alright?" Yuki sat up in her bed inspecting her.

Yori chose to dodge the question, "Isn't it me who is always asking you that question? I mean the headmaster has you working at all hours of the night." Yuik laughed at the comment knowing that it was true. That's how it usually worked these days; Yuki would be doing various guardian duties and Yori would fuss on if she was getting enough rest, food, etc.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go meet the night class," Yori said hopping she would forget her traumatic dream, if only to make it through the day.

"That's fine wake me up when you get back." Yuki muttered rolling over to face the wall.

It was too early so the hall was quiet, and Yori didn't have to wait in line for a shower. Going to the far stall she pulled the curtain back and step into the shower. She peeled off her night cotton night gown and turned on the shower. Even though it was early fall and a little chilly, she still took a cold shower as she always did. Yori always loved the cold, especially if it was snowing.

After washing her hair she exited the shower. She hadn't brought her uniform with her, so she wrapped a towel around her; she peaked out the door before she left scouting the hall. Boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm at this time but it was better to be safe than sorry. Seeing an empty hall she realized she took a shower even faster than she usually did.

She made her way quickly down the hall, but before she reached her dorm, something outside the widow to her left caught her eye. It was a night class student standing there. He was looking at her in only a towel. The student smiled at her, but it wasn't just any night class student it was Hanabusa Aido blush began to form on her cheeks as she ran to her dorm. She slammed the door shut, waking up Yuki in the process.

"Ugg. Just five more minuets Yori." When Yori didn't answer Yuki turned over to see her best friend at the door only in a towel with a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Yori? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just took a hot shower for the first time in a long time." Yori said trying to get her dorm mate to not question her blush.

"A hot shower, are you serious? You never take a hot shower!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I just wanted to do something to do something different, I guess." Maybe this was just the beginning, maybe this year was going to be different after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Going about their normal routine, the girls made their way toward the moon dorms to await the arrival of the night class. It was still early but some very, very devoted fan girls were already there trying to keep their spot at the front of the walkway.

"Well I guess I should get ready then" Yuki smiled, laughing as she said, "You know one of these days you might need to help me if Zero doesn't show."

"I doubt I would be any help, no one really talks to me anyway," Yori said pulling her book from her bag. It was true most of the students, other than Yuki and Zero, really didn't talk to her. They all thought she received special treatment because she shared a dorm with the Headmaster's daughter, so she was socially shunned for the most part. Not that Yori minded anyway it wasn't like she was going to see any of them after she graduated high school. Her father had made it very clear that she was going to go back the mansion and receive a private tutor.

"That's ok they really don't talk to me either, unless they are just being mean." Yori knew what she meant, and it was times like that, that made her grateful to have a friend like Yuki. Off in the distance they could see more groups of students coming toward them.

"I better get going, oh and don't forget to tell me how the book ends" Yuki giggled as she walked away. It was an inside joke between the two roommates; Yori spent much of her time reading, while Yuki couldn't understand how much one person could really enjoy reading that much. But after every book she read, Yori always told the ending to Yuki in hopes that she would actually read the book.

Yori sat down on a bench a good distance from everyone and soon become enveloped in her book.

* * *

"Alright everyone stay back, the night class need to get to their dorms!" Yuki tried but usual the day class was too riled up and worst of all Zero hadn't shown up which meant he wasn't coming this morning. Then the squealing started at the first sign of a night student.

"Good morning ladies!" Hanabusa waved to his adoring fans as if he were a movie star.

"Stand back!" Yuki yelled but there was no way she could contain both the boys and girls. She was about to turn around when someone shoved her to the ground. With the guardian no longer standing in their way the day class rushed forward.

"GET BACK, AND STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

Hanabusa Aido sat looking out the window, he didn't need to pay attention there wasn't anything this school could teach him that he didn't already know. The same went from everyone else in this class; they were all aristocrats and had private tutors growing up, so it was more like babysitting rather than teaching. Hanabusa excused himself from the classroom receiving a questionable glance from his cousin. Hanabusa merely surged his shoulders and flowed out of the door.

Kaname had made it clear they could do just about anything, aside from drinking other students' blood. Aido decided to explore more of the grounds at the academy. He came upon the sun dorms; he needed to turn around and head back or Kaname would send someone after him. Aido turned around to go back, but something caught his eye; or rather someone. Above him, he saw a girl standing in front of the window in only a towel. The towel was small and showed her stunning legs. As Aido's gazed traveled upward, he could see she was a petite girl; but when he glanced at her face, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a round face, but not to round; and had the biggest, most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen.

Too soon for his liking she darted away from the widow, but Aido's sharp eyes caught a lovely blush before she moved out of his sight.

_Who was that?_ Looking at his watch he noticed it was 4:15, _why would a human be up this early and taking a shower at this time? Too bad I didn't get to see more of her, she was pretty cute. Wait I do not need to be thinking this way, she's a human, something to play with…_

Hanabusa proceeded back to class, but he couldn't get the girl from the window out of his mind.

00000

After class ended the vampires made their way to the moon dorms.

"Good morning ladies!" Hanabusa greeted the girls giving them a flashy smile. From where he was standing he could see Yuki Cross trying to manage the day class; but her side kick was not here this morning.

"Stand back!" Yuki tried again, and Hanabusa continued forward flowing after the others until he heard the clatter of someone falling. He didn't really need to hear it he could smell the blood, but it wasn't just any blood it was Yuki Cross's.

"GET BACK, AND STAY AWAY FROM HER!" As he turned around Hanabusa caught sight of those exquisite hazel eyes; It was the girl he had seen earlier. _Is she friends with Cross._

As quickly as he had seen those eyes, they turned away. She was facing Yuki who held a pretty nasty cut that ran up her thigh; red, delicious blood flowed onto her stockings. The crowed was momentarily shocked by the girls protest to defend Cross.

In the most deadly voice that could rival a vampires the hazel eyed girl said, "All of you go to class now" and when the day class didn't respond she repeated, "Now, do not make me repeat myself a third time." With that all the day class students disappeared. _She sounds almost like an aristocrat, maybe she comes from money in the human world. Most middle class don't even know how to talk like that. _

Hanabusa looked around to his fellow classmates, some of them that did have the control that he and Kaname's inner circle had; but a good part of the night class had flashed red eyes.

Unexpectedly the girl turned back around glaring at them with bright red eyes, "All of you should go back to your rooms too."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
